


The Nightmare before Christmas

by Ashton210



Series: RWBY STYLE [8]
Category: RWBY, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Summary: The Nightmare before Christmas but with rwby characters.
Series: RWBY STYLE [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751530
Kudos: 1





	1. 1 Start

Black at first, with an eerie music playing in the background. But soon words appeared on the screen before the audience.

The Nightmare before Christmas.

Changed to a forest, the sun rising as the tress were blowing. But in the middle of these trees were a number of doors with symbols on them.

"Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams." A Narrator's voice spoke as the screen showed each door with its own unique symbol. "For the story that you are about to be told, took place in the holiday worlds of old."

"Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from." The Narrator said as the screen stopped moving once it reached one of the doors, a doors with the symbol of a smiling Jack o Lantern on it.

If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun..." The Narrator finished as the door opened, nothing but blackness as the screen zoomed in, entering into a new strange world.

Music started to play as a lone jack o lantern appeared in mid-air, with autumn leaves brushing in the wind. It was soon realized that it was a scarecrow with a jack o lantern for a head and had a sign above him that read. "Halloween Town"

The wind then moved the scarecrow into another direction, as if he were pointing his way to something. The view kept moving, until it reached a grave yard.

"Boys and girls of every age!" A shadow in the shape of a ghost sang.

"Wouldn't you like to see something strange?" A wolf like shadow appeared on another grave.

"Come with us and you will see..." A two headed shadow appeared before the gates of the graveyard opened up. "This is our town of Halloween!"

"This is Halloween!" A trio of ghosts sang out as they hovered around some spikes. "This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!" The ghosts sang as pumpkins fell from the sky and landed on each pike, each one with a different expression.

"This is Halloween! Everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright" The ghosts sang as they flew towards a town.

"IT'S OUR TOWN! EVERYBODY SCREAM!" The ghosts screeched as they entered inside a dark house. "In this town of Halloween."

"I am the one hiding under your bed Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!" A voice said as it did indeed have glowing red eyes and sharp teeth.

The screen then changed to a staircase. "I am the one hiding under your stairs..." A voice sang as a hand reached out that had snakes for fingers. "Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair"

Changed to a mansion. "This is Halloween, this is Halloween..."

"Halloween!" A vampire emerged from behind a grandfather clock.

"Halloween!" another came out of a sofa like coffin.

"Halloween!" another came out of a large chair.

"Halloween!" The last one hanging upside down.

The vampires walked in a single file line out of their home and into their streets. "In this town, we call home, everybody hail to the pumpkin song!"

"In this town! Don't we love it know, everybody's waiting for the next surprise!" The Mayor, Leonardo, sang as he suddenly rotated his body around, his head still in place.

A cat was running his way down some stairs and into an alleyway. "Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can..." The cat then leapt onto a trash can. "Something's waiting now to pounce, and how..."

"YOU'LL SCREAM!" A monster suddenly popped out of a trash can, flinging the cat away.

"This is Halloween!" A werewolf sang as he came in bursting through the wall.

"Red 'n black!"

"Slimy green!" A gloopy monster sang as he came out of a sewer grate.

"Aren't you scared?" The werewolf asked.

"Well, that's just fine!" A pair of witches on broomsticks said as they flew. "Say it once, say it twice Take the chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night!" The witches sang as they flew out of a well as a large hanging tree with a face came in, with hanging skeletons on his branches.

"Everybody scream, everybody scream!" The tree sang in a booming voice as he showed his skeleton men. "In our town of Halloween!" The Skeletons sang as the tree opened his mouth and the screen zoomed in.

Suddenly, a clown on a wheel came on screen. "I am the clown with tear away face!" He then took his own face off, revealing nothing but a black void. "Here in a flash and gone without a trace!" The clown said in a deep voice before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Changed to a girl with Gray skin and stitches brushing her hair. "I am the who when you call who's there."

"I am the wind blowing through your hair."

The moon above then had fearsome shadow appear on it. "I am the shadow on the moon at night filling your dreams to the brim with fright!" Bats then came flying out of the shadows mouth.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween..." A chorus sang as more town people came into Halloween Town. "Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"

A guillotine then sliced onto a pumpkin where two children where at. "Tender lumplings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare!"

"That's our job..." A parent monster said. "But we're not mean..." The mother sang. "In our town of Halloween!"

"In this town, don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!" The mayor sang as he gestured to a monster behind him, the monster was pulling a horse while the jack o lantern with the pumpkin head was riding.

"Skeleton Jaune might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin" The town's people sang.

"This is Halloween, everybody scream..." The Jack o scarecrow suddenly sprung into life as he grabbed a torch from one of the town's people.

"Won't ya please make way for a very special guy" The skeletons sang as the woman from before watched on, hidden.

"Our man Jaune is king of the pumpkin patch!" The town sang as the scarecrow placed the torch within his mouth and was immediately set on fire and danced around. "Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!"

The Pumpkin King nearly gotten to close as the town's people flinched back in awe.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" The town sang as the dancing scarecrow then made a leap into the air and landed into a glowing, green fountain.

Two of the kids went up to the fountain to watch the outcome. "In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song"

Just then, instead of the scarecrow, a skeleton dressed in a black came out of the waters, rising up with wide eyes and a big expression as the town chanted and cheered for their one true king, Jaune Skellington, The Pumpkin King.

The witches cackle their hearts and threw their hats in the air.

"It's over!" The clown exclaimed.

"We did it!" The axed monster said.

"Wasn't that terrifying!?" The werewolf asked two monsters.

"What a night!" The cyclops and Hyde monster said at the same time.

"Great Halloween everybody!" Leonardo praised as Jaune got off the well.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet!" Jaune praised with grace. "Thank you everyone." Jaune praised his people.

"No, thanks to you, Jaune." Leonardo insisted. "Without your brilliant leadership..."

"Not at all mayor" Jaune said.

"You're such a scream, Jaune." A vampire praised.

"You're a witch's fondest dream!" A witch added.

"You made walls fall, Jaune" Another witch said, just under him.

The woman from before, now known as Penny, watched on and smiled at Jaune. She was then suddenly grabbed by the arm and was pulled aside by her creator, Dr Merlot, who was in a wheelchair.

"The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off, Sally." Merlot said.

"Let go!" Penny demanded.

"You're not ready for so much excitement!" Merlot said.

"Yes I am!" Penny insisted.

The Doctor didn't listen as he turned his chair and proceeded to move. "You're coming with me!" Merlot gritted as Penny struggled to get out of his grip.

"No, I am not!" Penny said as she then pulled a thread from her arm as it then detached as she ran off and the doctor to fall of his chair.

"Come back here you foolish oaf!" Dr Merlot demanded as the detached arm started to bonk him on the head, over and over.

Meanwhile, Jaune was slowly backing away from his over adoring public as they continued to praise the skeleton.

"Ooo Jaune, you make wounds ooze and flesh crawl." A fishy creature praised.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Very much" Jaune said, a little overwhelmed by the constant praise.

"Hold it! We haven't given out the prizes yet!" The Mayor proclaimed as everyone watched in excitement while Jaune managed to slip away. "Our first award goes to the vampires for most blood drained in a single evening." The mayor said while holding out a huge trophy.

Jaune hid behind a wall as he watched as the public was now focused on their contest. Jaune gave a relieved sigh at this and started to walk through the streets with a sombre expression.

Jaune Skellington then walked by a jazz band, played by a few ghouls. Jaune then just tossed in a penny for them.

The Sax player looked up at the skeleton. "Nice work, Bone Daddy."

"Yeah, I guess so." Jaune said, sounding dejected. "Just like last year and the year before that and the year before that." Jaune listed out as he exited the town through the gates.

Meanwhile, within the graveyards, Penny was currently looking over her stump where her arm used to be. She was spooked when she heard the sounds of the gates opening, thinking it was the doctor, she hid behind a tombstone.

It was in fact, Jaune as he entered the graveyard and proceeded to aimlessly walk through it with a thoughtful expression on his face as Penny watched on from her spot.

Jaune walked, eventfully walking by the pet section of the cemetery. He walked by a grave site with the name "Zwei" on it.

Jaune then patted his leg in response. Once he did that, a spectral form popped out of the grave. It was the ghostly form of Zwei, who had a happy expression in seeing his master.

Jaune then placed his elbow on a statue of a demon and continued to ponder.

"There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best for my talents are renowned far and wide" Jaune sang as he stood up straight.

"When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night I excel without ever even trying" Jaune sang with pride.

The Skeleton then leapt onto a gravestone. "With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms I have seen grown men give out a shriek" Jaune sang as he moved to gravestone to gravestone.

He then landed in between two statues. "With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan I have swept the very bravest off their feet!" Jaune said with a fearful expression before it quickly turned into one of sadness.

"Yet year after year, it's the same routine and I grow so weary of the sound of screams" Jaune said sadly as he leaned against a statue.

"And I, Jaune, the Pumpkin King..." Jaune sang in a fearsome tone. "Have grown so tired of the same old thing" Jaune sang sadly as he walked off, Zwei watching in worry while Penny heard, sad for Jaune as well.

Jaune then walked up to a steepy hill, singing his soul. "Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones, an emptiness began to grow..."

Penny moved a little closer as Jaune continued to sing.

"There's something out there, far from my home. A longing that I've never known" Jaune sang as he looked down at his pet.

"I'm the master of fright, and a demon of light and I'll scare you right out of your pants" Jaune sang as a bunch of souls suddenly popped out of a crop of pumpkins.

"To a guy in Mistral, I'm Mister Unlucky And I'm known throughout Atlas and Vale" Jaune as Penny got more and more closer as Zwei looked around, almost seeing her.

"And since I am dead, I can take off my head!" Jaune sang as he literally took off his own head and held it in his hand. "To recite Shakespearean quotations!"

"No animal nor man can scream like I can with the fury of my recitations!" Jaune as Zwei perked up at his master's enthusiasm, but it didn't work.

"But who here would ever understand that the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin would tire of his crown, if they only understood..." Jaune asked as Penny watched on in sympathy.

"He'd give it all up if he only could..." Jaune sang as he turned his direction towards Penny who gasped and hid again, worried that she had been seen.

"Oh, there's an empty place in my bones" Jaune sang as he walked down the hill as it unravelled down for him. "That calls out for something unknown the fame and praise come year after year Does nothing for these empty tears" Jaune sadly finished as he left the graveyard and entered through the dark forest.

Penny watched on as Jaune left and left sympathy for the skeleton. "Oh, Jaune, I know you feel." Penny said as she too began to leave the graveyard, but not before picking up a few items she stored there.


	2. 2

Opened back up to where the last viewing ended, with Jaune entering the forest after singing about his woes. Penny was also there as she watched on in sympathy for the skeleton king.

Currently, Penny was back in Halloween Town and inside of the laboratory she resided in. She was placing a few items and herbs inside of a pot that read "Deadly Nightshade" on the front of it.

She closed the lid and hid it away as the sound of a wheelchair was heard coming down the steps.

"Penny!" Merlots voice called out as he reached the ground floor while holding a lantern to see properly "You've come back."

"I had to." Penny said.

"For this?" Merlot asked as he held up her detached arm who waved at her.

"Yes." Penny answered.

"Shall we then?" Merlot asked. Penny then walked up the staircase, with Merlot following her.

Upstairs was where Merlots lab was located, filled with all sorts of experimentations in the place with vials, machinery and all sorts.

Currently, Merlot was reattaching Penny's arm back onto her. But she was strapped in place so she wouldn't escape. "That's twice this month you've slipped deadly nightshade into my tea and run off..." The mad doctor chastised.

"Three times!" Penny corrected with a hint of sass in her voice.

"You're mine you know!" Merlot snapped at the girl. "I made you with my own hands."

"You can make other creations." Penny pointed out. "I'm restless, I can't help it."

"It's a phase my dear, it'll pass." Merlot said in a softer voice as he threaded the needle and bit into it as well. "We need to be patient that's all."

"But, I don't want to be patient." Penny said sadly as Merlot continued working on her arm.

Back within the dark forests where Jaune was currently having his walk alone, still feeling down about nothing ever changing. All the while Zwei was barking at his master.

"Bark! Bark!" Zwei chipped away.

"No Zwei, not now." Jaune said in a dejected tone. "I'm not in the mood."

Zwei continued to bark, floating around the skeleton king and appeared in front of him.

"All right." Jaune sighed as he dug into his own body and pulled out one of his own ribs. "Here ya go boy." Jaune said as he threw the bone behind him and Zwei went after it.

He looked around and managed to find the bone inside of a hollow tree, using his bright, red nose to find it. He bit down onto it and continued to follow after Jaune who continued his walk.

Back in Halloween town, morning was beginning to break as the band players that talked with Jaune before were currently sleeping right where he lived.

They were soon woken up by the sounds of a loud car that was being driven by Mayor Leonardo Lionheart, who had a big, smiley face on.

The mayor got out of his car. "Morning gents" Leo greeted the band players, tipping his hat to them as he turned towards the gates to Jaune's house and walked past them and moved up the steps while humming a little tune.

Mayor Leonardo walked all the way up the steps while the band players watched. He rang the doorbell by pulling on the spider attached to the door, causing a screech to be heard as a doorbell.

The Mayor waited patiently while his humming grew a bit louder and gave a brief wave to the ghouls behind him. He kept waiting but rang the doorbell again for a response from the skeleton. "Jaune, you home?" Leo asked in a jovial tone.

Suddenly, his fast turned around into an expression of worry. He knocked on the door a few times and then switched back to happy face.

"Jaune? I've got the plans for next Halloween." Leo said as he held out a scroll that had pictures of scary things on it. "I need to go over them with you so we can get started." Leo said and accidently dropped some plans on the ground.

He switched back to his worried face. "Jaune, please, I'm only an elected an official here, I can't make decisions by myself." Leonardo pleaded but no answer was heard.

He then pulled out a megaphone and aimed it at the very top of the house. "Jaune! Answer me!" Leonardo shouted until he started to lose his footing and proceeded to fall down the steps and roll his way down to the gates.

The band players moved up towards the mayor. "He's not home." The accordion player said to the mayor.

"Where is he?" Leo asked in pain as he looked up back at the house.

"He hasn't been home all night." The sax player said.

Mayor Leo groaned in response at this, both at Jaune not at home and at his own pain.

Back to forests, the sun had fully risen up. It also had a shape of a smiling jack 'o lantern on it. Jaune was continuing his walk through the forest, grasping his head in thought but was also tired.

"Where are we?" Jaune asked while also yawning. He continued on, shielding his eyes from the sun as he went towards a strange group of trees in front of him.

Jaune looked around and saw that he was at a place he had never been before. "It's someplace new." Jaune said in an amazed tone.

Zwei however had a look of worry on his face as he hovered near his master, barking at him.

Jaune continued to see what these trees were by walking right in the middle of them and was shocked to see what they were. "What is this?" Jaune asked as he looked at each tree, each one baring an individual thing that made it unique.

One door had an image of a heart on it along with some bright, pink boxes laying in front of it, another was a four leaf clover on the door with mushrooms growing from the bottom.

Jaune continued to look to see another tree with an egg on it that had different designs on it as well as eggs laying at the foot of it. Another treat had an image of a turkey on it and a hat with a buckle was laying by the foot of it.

Jaune looked around in interest in these strange trees but the one door that caught Jaune Skellingtons eye, the one he was most entranced by was the door with a decorative tree on it, along with a few boxes under it.

Jaune was entranced by this tree as he walked closer to it, wanting to know more about it. He looked down at the doorknob and placed his boney hand on the handle and carefully turned the knob.

Jaune opened the door to see nothing but blackness from the other side. He took a closer look around in the door, looking down as if there were an endless pit.

Jaune moved away from the door and turned to Zwei. He shrugged to his pet as a gust of wind suddenly blowed past the skeleton king and pulled Jaune in with an immense force as he was forced into the other side of the door, closing itself on entry.

"Woof!" Zwei barked in response at this strange occurred as he wondered where his master went.

Somehow, Jaune was currently stuck in a swirling vortex of flurry snow as he fell down the hole.

"Whoooa!" Jaune cried out as he continued to fall around the mysterious portal and soon a bright light enveloped around Jaune as he suddenly found himself spinning on top of a snowy cliff.

He was in a daze after that fall and slowly opens his eyes but they quickly widen and his mouth was agape once he saw the wondrous sight before him. A bright and colourful snowy town that was very different from his own.

Jaune kept looking until his hand was pushed down onto the snow, something that Jaune hadn't even seen before. He took a handful and took a bite out of it out of curiosity.

He stopped eating and saw a train passing by, carrying a strange amount of unknown items. Jaune looked around and saw a massive tree being planted on a patch of ice where a couple of unknown people were skating on it.

Jaune was too enticed by the sights that he leaned forward a bit too much and fell down the snowy cliff, making his way into the town as he landed inside a large amount of snow.

Jaune's head suddenly popped up from the snow and began to sing "What's this? What's this? There's colour everywhere!" Jaune sang as he stood up and grabbed a snowflake in the air.

"What's this? There's white things in the air" Jaune examined the flake until it was shattered by the carrot nose of a snowman and was immediately amazed by it.

"What's this? I can't believe my eyes I must be dreaming Wake up, Jaune, this isn't fair!" Jaune sang until he noticed someone coming "What's this?" Jaune sang as he hid behind the snowman and grabbed its hat and carrot.

A trio of elves were singing a carol as Jaune watched while disguised as a snowman. "What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong what's this? There's people singing songs"

"What's this?" Jaune sang as a mechanical snow bear while being ridden by elf's passed him by and began to follow them. "The streets are lined with little creatures laughing, everybody seems so happy have I possibly gone daffy? What is this?"

"What's this?" Jaune asked as he leapt out of the snowman and into the air as the elf's turned to see the remains of the snowman, none the wiser about Jaune.

Jaune was currently crouching on a lamppost as he watched a bunch of elf's around a snow fort throwing snowballs. "There's children throwing snowballs Instead of throwing heads they're busy building toys and absolutely no one's dead" Jaune sang as he got off the lamppost.

"There's frost on every window oh, I can't believe my eyes" Jaune said as he pulled down a wire that held Christmas lights on it.

"And in my bones I feel the warmth that's coming from inside" The skeleton king sang softly as he leaned against a small house.

He then perked up and looked inside the house. Oh, look what's this? They're hanging mistletoe," Jaune sang as he saw a couple kissing under it. "They kiss? Why that looks so unique, inspired!" Jaune sang dramatically as he moved around the house.

"They're gathering around to hear a story, Roasting chestnuts on a fire what's this?" Jaune sang as he saw an elder elf reading to the young elves.

Jaune then looked at another amazing sight as elves were currently decorating a tree. "What's this? In here they've got a little tree, how queer and who would ever think and why?" Jaune asked as the elf's plugged it in and the tree brightened up.

"They're covering it with tiny little things, they've got electric lights on strings," Jaune sang as he climbed on top of the houses. "And there's a smile on everyone. So, now, correct me if I'm wrong,"

Jaune then slide down the next house. "This looks like fun, this looks like fun Oh, could it be I got my wish? What's this?" Jaune asked again as he looked below and it was a bedroom where elf's were currently sleeping.

"Oh my, what now? The children are asleep." Jaune sang as he went inside the room and inspected what was under their bed. "But look, there's nothing underneath, no ghouls,"

Jaune then carefully went to another elf bed. "No witches here to scream and scare them Oh ensnare them, only little cozy things secure inside their dreamland...ah." Jaune sighed peacefully, as not to wake them.

"What's this?" Jaune suddenly shot up and left as the elf near him suddenly woke up in a confused panic.

Jaune was standing near windows where inside, elves were at work on something while Jaune was sneaking around so he wouldn't be seen.

"The monsters are all missing and the nightmares can't be found. And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around." Jaune sang as he moved past the windows and went to the edge of the building.

"Instead of screams, I swear I can hear music in the air." Jaune sang as he used an umbrella to zip line his way down to a bakery. "The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere..." Jaune musically said as he dropped down.

Jaune then jumped onto a carousel. "The sights, the sounds! They're everywhere and all around!" Jaune sang as he spun his body in motion of the carousel. "I've never felt so good before..." Jaune sang as he made a massive leap off the carousel and landed on top of a choo choo train.

"This empty place inside of me is filling up I simply cannot get enough! I want it, oh, I want it Oh, I want it for my own..." Jaune sang very quickly as he leaped off the train and onto a board.

"I've got to know, I've got to know what is this place that I have found." Jaune emotionally demanded as he got off the board.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Jaune finished as he ran right into a pole face first and fell to the ground below, making a body shaped imprint in the snow.

Jaune leaned up to see the sign in front of him as his vision was clearing up. "Christmas town ... hmm" Jaune said to himself as he scratched his chin. He was already think of new thoughts.

A factory alarm blared, causing Jaune to turn to see where it came from. A factory as doors began to open and a silhouette of a large man was standing in the light.

"Ho Ho Ho Ho ho ho ho ho!" A booming, boisterous voice boomed as Jaune watched on in great interest.

"Hmm..." Jaune hummed, a new idea for want he wanted to do different entered his mind.

Cut to Halloween Town where the townspeople were discussing about Jaune and where he went off.

"This has never happened before." The Clown said.

"It's suspicious." Said a Witch

"It's peculiar." A second Witch added.

"It's scary." A group of vampires said while holding umbrellas.

Leo then moved past two monsters with his panicked face. "Stand aside. Coming through." Leo said as a werewolf growled at him.

Mayor Leonardo climbed the ladder of his car but tripped once he got on top of it. He got back up and used the megaphone feature on his car. "We've got find Jaune!" Leo said in a panic filled tone. "There's only 365 days left till next Halloween."

"364!" The werewolf corrected.

"Is there anywhere we've forgotten to check?" Leo asked.

"I looked in every mausoleum." The Clown said.

"We opened the sarcophagi." The two witches said at the same time.

"I tromped through the pumpkin patch." The Hyde monster said as he walked into the group with a pumpkin stuck on his foot.

"I peeked behind the Cyclops's eye." One of the vampires said while pulling out his own eye, which was quickly stopped when the witch slapped him.

"I did!" The vampire exclaimed "But he wasn't there."

"It's time to sound the alarms!" Leonardo yelled out as mummified boy started to turn around a lever which caused cat like siren to blare throughout the town.

It was so loud that it could be heard over at Dr Merlots tower, were Penny was currently watching over her window.

She turned away from the window and carefully sneaked by the cabinet where she kept the nightshade and took it out.

Penny then walked over to her boiling cauldron and poured in the nightshade into it, causing smoke in the shape of a skull to form out of it as Penny pinched her nose.

Once the smoke cleared, she then grabbed one of the items by the rack near the cauldron and examined it.

"Frog's breath will overpower any odour." Penny said as she took off the lid and an actual frog was in the tin.

She pinched her nose and positioned the frog by the cauldron as it burped into the cauldron.

Penny stopped pinching her nose but that was a mistake as she started to cough by the sheer smell of it. "Bitter!" Penny exclaimed as she nearly fell and grabbed onto the nearest table.

"Worm's wart. Where's that worm's wart?" Penny asked as she searched through the cabinet for the specific item. She managed to find the item in the end, and just in time.

"Penny! That soup ready yet?" Merlots voice called from the upper level of the tower.

Penny then poured the last ingredient into the cauldron. She smiled once she saw the results. "Coming!" Penny cried out.

Merlot was currently dealing with one of his many experiments while he waited for Penny. His head case suddenly popped open as Merlot picked at his brain.

"Lunch!" Penny called out as she walked up the stairs.

She then placed the soup bowl on the table as Merlot put his case back on. "Ah, what's that?" Merlot asked as he took a whiff of the soup. "Worm's wart, mmm," Merlot exclaimed as he took a spoon and was about to eat it until he took another whiff. "And...Frog's breath." The mad doctor said in a suspicious tone.

"What's wrong? I-I thought you liked frog's breath?" Penny asked, a little nervous that he was onto her.

"Nothing's more suspicious than frog's breath." Merlot snapped and passed the bowl over to her. "Until you taste it I won't swallow a spoonful." Merlot stated and held out a spoon for her.

"I'm not hungry." Penny said as she suddenly knocked the spoon away. "Oops!" Penny exclaimed.

"You want me to starve." Merlot said in an offended tone.

Penny went to pick up the spoon, only to push it under the table while she got her own spoon she had hidden on her. "An old man like me who hardly has strength as it is. Me! To whom you owe your very life."

"Oh don't be silly." Penny said as she picked up the bowl and used her spoon, but it had holes in it that caused the soup to pour back into the bowl, Merlot was none the wiser.

She then proceeds to pretend eating the soup, fooling Merlot. "Mmmm, see. Scrumptious." Penny said as she handed the bowl.

Merlot was convinced, at the moment, and then proceeded to guzzle down the soup in one go, much to Penny's delight.

Back in the town square, hours had passed as the Mayor was resting on top of his car, still waiting for Jaune to come back.

"Did anyone think to dredge the lake?" Leo groaned in despair.

"Ah, this morning!" A vampire yawned out his answer.

Suddenly, the sound of a dogs barking could be heard in the distance, everyone hearing it.

"Hear that?" A witch asked.

"What?" The smaller witch asked.

"Shh!"" The other witch hushed as she used her hat as a listening tool.

The barking continued as Mayor Leo's face then suddenly switched to its happy face, knowing full well what that was.

"Zero!" One of the vampire claimed as they saw the ghost dog floating past the gate. And behind the ghost dog was Jaune driving a vehicle with cargo on the back, coming towards the town

"Jaune's back!" One of the kids exclaimed excitedly as he Jaune drove into town as all of the residents cheered for their king's return.

"Where have you been?" Leonardo asked as Jaune parked his car.

"Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone all about it!" Jaune said in an excited tone.

"When?" Leo asked as his face shifted to one of worry.

"Immediately!" Jaune exclaimed.

Hours later, the bell was currently being rung, loud enough to reach the entire town. Leo was currently driving his van, giving out the message.

"Town meeting, town meeting, town meeting tonight, town meeting tonight!" The Mayors voice rung out as the screen panned to Merlots tower.

Inside, Penny was placing a blanket over the sleeping Merlot after he finished the soup. She gave him a little pat and began to leave to see what the meeting was about.

It was night time and every monster and ghoul was heading inside of where the meeting was being held. Inside of the building, it looked like every monster ghoul and all sort of creature was there to see what Jaune had in store for them.

Penny was walking by, trying to find a seat as the Clown suddenly sped past her to the front row.

As she found some place to sit, Jaune Skellington had entered the room and stood by the podium.

"Listen everyone!" Jaune called out, gaining all of his people's attention as they sat down and listened. "I want to tell you about..." Jaune was about to say as the lights dimmed down. "Christmas town."

Mayor Leo activated a light as the bats on it flew off of it.

Jaune began to speak about the town he visited. Or rather...sing it.

"There are objects so peculiar they were not to be believed all around, things to tantalize my brain," Jaune sang as the town people were very interested in this tale. "It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen and as hard as I try I can't seem to describe like a most improbable dream"

Jaune then move away from the podium and to the curtains. "But you must believe when I tell you this It's as real as my skull and it does exist!" Jaune said as he was night next to a piece rope hanging up.

"Here, let me show you..." Jaune presented as he pulled down the rope and it opens the curtains, revealing a handmade Christmas tree, along with a few presents there.

"The audience were amazed by this sight before them. Never had they seen something so bright and colourful in their lives.

"Ooh!" Penny said in awe.

Jaune then picked up the present and presented (Ha!) to the audience. "This is a thing called a present the whole thing starts with a box..."

"A box?" A confused monster said.

"Is it steel?" A devil asked.

"Are there locks?" A werewolf asked.

"Is it filled with a pox?" A Harlequin like monster asked.

"A pox? How delightful, a pox" The Devil monster said with glee.

"If you please," Jaune said at the sudden interruption and continued. "Just a box with bright-coloured paper and the whole thing's topped with a bow!"

"A bow?" The two Witches said as they sped by Jaune on their broomsticks. "But why? How ugly what's in it? What's in it?" The two witches said at the same time, circling around the skeleton.

"That's the point of the thing, not to know" Jaune sang as a mechanical hand grabbed the box off Jaune.

"It's a bat!" The Clown deduced.

"Will it bend?" The Creatures under the Stairs asked as he went for the box.

"It's a rat!" The Clown exclaimed, denying the box to his fellow monster.

"Will it break?" The Creature asked.

"Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake" The undersea monster said as he popped out of nowhere as Jaune grabbed the present back.

"Listen now, you don't understand that's not the point of Christmas land" Jaune said as he put the gift down and went to the next item. "Now, pay attention," Jaune advised as he grabbed a sock. "We pick up an oversized sock And hang it like this on the wall." Jaune presented.

"Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot?" The Mr Hyde monster asked.

"Let me see, let me look" Another Hyde monster demanded as he popped out of the larger Hyde's hat.

"Is it rotted and covered with gook?" A smaller Hyde monster asked as he came out of the other small Hyde's hat.

"Um, let me explain" Jaune chuckled a little. "There's no foot inside, but there's candy or sometimes it's filled with small toys" Jaune said as he grabbed said toys out of the sock.

"Small toys!?" Two monster kids exclaimed in surprise.

"Do they bite?" A winged demon kid asked.

"Do they snap?" The mummy kid said.

"Or explode in a sack?" the Winged kid added.

"Or perhaps they just spring out and scare girls and boys" The third kid suggested.

"What a splendid idea! This Christmas sounds fun!" Mayor Leo exclaimed up in the rafters. "I fully endorse it let's try it at once!" Leo said as he nearly fell to the ground, regaining his footing.

"Everyone, please now, not so fast! There's something here that you don't quite grasp" Jaune stated as everyone was whispering among themselves as what that could mean.

"Well, I may as well give them what they want" Jaune said to himself, ready to unveil the best part.

"And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last for the ruler of this Christmas land" Jaune sang as he moved away from the stage and got near the interested audience. "Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice Least that's what I've come to understand" Jaune said as he poked a gooey monster on the nose.

"And I've also heard it told that he's something to behold like a lobster, huge and rrrred!" Jaune exclaimed as he pulled out a monsters tongue of emphasis.

"When he sets out to slay with his rain gear on Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms!" Jaune exclaimed by standing up and throwing his arms up.

"That is, so I've heard it said" Jaune said as Penny watched on with a concerned look on her face as Jaune moved back to the stage.

"And on a dark, cold night under full moonlight He flies into a fog like a vulture in the sky!" Jaune exclaimed as he leapt onto the stage as everyone was so amazed.

"And they call him...Sandy...Claws!" Jaune said as everything went dark with a red tinge and Jaune had a massive, menacing grin on his face as everyone applauded for his performance and explanation over this new holiday.

"Well, at least they're excited..." Jaune sang as the curtains closed behind him. "But they don't understand that special kind of feeling in Christmas land." Jaune sang as he grabbed a snow globe, shook it and placed it on the table as the snow bloomed inside it.

"Oh, well..." Jaune finished, still watching the very interesting globe and wanting to do more from this Christmas.


	3. 3

A few hours later Jaune could be found in his room on the top floor of his tower like building connected to his home. He was in his bed, wearing tan pyjamas and a long nightcap, his back to the roar fire reading a book. A large pile was next to his bed next to read.

After a minute be close the book and pick up the next one. He then closes that on and tosses it aside. The next book was not much help either as he close that one annoyed. All the books seemed to be some way or another about Christmas.

After closing the next book Jaune looked around the house he stay at when he in Halloween town. Holly with bulbs streamed around the room resting in mouth of monster roaring or on top of hooks and bookcases. He had a string of light on in the shape of a spider web on one of his walls.

The same crud Christmas tree from the town meeting was next to his bed with Zwei sleeping in his doggie bed a candy cane in his mouth.

Jaune signed thinking of a way to get Halloween town to except Christmas as he saw it. "There's got to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing."

Then Jaune got an idea, he grabbed another book from his self, opened it and began to read. It was a dark green book with the words 'THE SCIENTIFIC METHOD' in bright white letters and a lightning bolt turned on its side underneath.

The next morning at Merlot's lab the doctor could be found outside of Penny's room. She was sitting on her bed looking dishearten as the doctor scorned her holding an ice bag to his head. "You poison me for the last time you wretched girl." Before he slammed her steel door and dropped the steel bar that locked her door.

Then the sound of a bells gonging as someone rang his doorbell, "Oh my head," complained the doctor still feeling the hangover effect of the large amount of deadly nightshade Penny used.

He wheeled to the ramp like stairs and shouted, "The door is open!"

To his surprise Jaune came through the door a leather bag in his hand. "Hello?" he called out.

"Jaune Skellington," cried the doctor, causing Penny to hear him through her door, "Up here my boy."

"Doctor," cried out Jaune seeing the doctor on the top of the stairs. "I need to borrow some equipment."

"Is that so? Whatever for?" the doctor asked as Jaune climbed the ramp toward him.

"I'm conducting a series of experiments." Said Jaune as he reaches the top.

"Oh, how perfectly marvellous. Curiosity killed the cat you know." Said the doctor happy as he rolled to Jaune.

"I know," Jaune responded.

"Come on into the lab and we will get you all fixed up." Dr. Merlot said as he started ahead. Jaune follow him pass Penny's door, who was leaning against it listening to what they were saying.

"Hmm, experiments?" she wondered aloud as Jaune entered the lab.

Sometime later Zwei woke up from his nap to hear his master calling him, "Zwei, I'm home."

Jaune climbed the last of his spiralling staircase and entered his room. He heaved the leather bag onto a table open it and started to remove the equipment he borrow from Dr. Merlot. There were beakers, a case of vials, a magnifying glass and a microscope were some of the items he borrowed.

Jaune started with the microscope, he uses a pair of tweezers and pulled a single berry from a thing of mistletoe. He places the berry on a small glass plate and placed it under the microscope. He looked through the end and twists the node and zoomed in. but he then zoom too close and squashed the berry and broke the glass plate.

He then connected some jumper cables to the end of a large battery and the other end to a metal jar, heating some liquid inside of it. Jaune dropped a candy cane with a pair of tongs into the liquid. After a few seconds and some red smoke coming out he pulled the candy cane out. It was now soft and flabby. It stripe colouring was also gone. Jaune looked in disappointment at the drooping cane.

Jaune the tried something else. He sat at his desk and folding a large piece of paper into a small triangle. Looking at the open book on a stand in front of him, it had a large designed snowflake on it. Jaune then took some scissors and started to snip at random. When he was done he put the scissors done and opens the paper happily but it turned too shocked and confused as instead of a snowflake like he intended, he made a detail spider in an outline of an outer web.

Jaune then had a teddy bear on a small slanted table and use a scalpel to cut a vertical line down it belly, revealing it stuffing. He then uses a pair of tongs to pick some of the stuffing and looked at it under the magnifying glass.

Later he took a bulb from his tree and crushed it in his bony hand sending the powdered remains into a large open beaker of bubbling liquid over a flaming burner. After a few second the liquid glowed bright green that light up the whole room. "Interesting reaction," Jaune said as he looked at the light in aw before he frowned in anger, his hand on his head and asked "but what does it mean?"

A little walks away in Penny's room you could see glow of green light from Jaune's top window. Penny was pouring a liquid into a funnel some she got all of it into a glass bottle. After she was done with that she turned toward the door worry that the doctor would hear her. When she thought it was safe she place the jar she was pouring down she took a single spoon full of a powder from another jar into the funnel. When she was sure all of it was in the bottle she removed the funnel and places a cork of the opening before popping it in.

Penny then took the bottle and place it in a wither basket filled with other goodies near her sewing machine. Using tread from her machine she as a line she open her window and lower the basket slowly to the ground.

She look at the basket below before staring at the tower that held Jaune, the green light still shine here and there, with a sad frown. Making up her mind she smiles, took a deep breath and jumped out the window.

The town band, who was watching below, winced as she hit the ground. Penny looked to be in bad shape. Both her legs were removed from her body, leaf sticking out and one of her arms was off, the hand barely attracted by a tread.

After a few second she open her eyes blinked and use her good arm to push herself up slightly. She looked up at the open window before she turned and grabbed her left arm.

Penny then pulled a needle out of her hair and a stool of tread from her pocket. She started to sew her arm back onto her body using her teeth to pull it tight. Once her arm and hand was down she fixed her legs, good as new and broke the tread before she place the needle back into her hair. She then stood up and started to Jaune's house.

The band played their song to encourage and comfort her as she walked, a bit wobbly from her fall, pass them towards Jaune's house.

Back in her room, Dr Merlot opened the door holding a lantern and said, "You can come out now if you promise to behave." Seeing no one or hearing nothing he entered looking around, "Penny?" he asked softly. "Penny?" before he spotted the open window and growled out in anger, "Gone again!" before he smashed the lantern he was holding.

Back in Jaune's room Jaune was writing on a large black board. He was making equations to try and make Christmas understandable. Unfortunately what he had down made no sense to anyone. He had the words; sugar plum vision and egg nog, circled that had an arrow pointing to a larger equation. It started out as a picture of a snowman times (chestnuts/open fire) divided by a picture of a bell square root of Dec 25th with a 12 over it plus Sandy and a picture of a lobster claw equals Christmas.

Jaune was adding this last bit before placing a question mark at the end. Jaune looked it over as well as the other equations some crossed out as he rubbed his head. He let out an hmm before he heard something knocking at window. He turned to see a basket pulled up from a rope. He opens the window and look to see who was sending this to him. He saw Penny at the end of the rope, he smile and waved before pulling the basket in and removing it from it hook of the rope.

Placing it down, he removed the cloth covering it to show as green glass bottle as well as some other goodies. He took out the bottle and removed the cork. To his amazement pale green smoke came out before it shaped into a moth, slowly flapping it wings before it dissolved.

Smiling for the first time in a while he looked out the window to thank her but was shock to see that she was gone. He looked down and around trying to see her but she was nowhere to be found. After one last look Jaune closed the window wondering where she went to.

Penny quickly shut the gate and hid by Jaune front wall as he looked back out his window. She hoped he liked her gift as he seemed to be working so hard. She then sat down by the wall and notice her favourite flower, a forget me not, was growing by her. She picked one off and started to pick off some of the peddles, thinking. But before she even pick her third peddle the flower changed.

She gasped knowing she was having a vision. She got them from time to time. The flower lost it peddles and small branched grew before it looked it looked just like the tree Jaune showed the town at the meeting. It spun in her hands as she gazed at its beauty. Before the eyes the tree stopped spinning and caught fire. It quickly burned into a dark husked as Penny looked in horror.

The next morning as the sun began to rise and light faded into Halloween town. As the light came pass Jaune's house a rooster made of bones crowed. The four vampires stood outside in front of the wall around Jaune's house in the last bit of darkness before the sun got higher. They were concerned about Jaune and they voice this in a small tune that woke Penny up, who was sleeping near his front gate.

"Something's up with Jaune

Something's up with Jaune

Don't know if we're ever going to get him back"

By then the sun was higher and the vampire left to head back into their home, using their cloaks to keep the sun off of them. The other citizens of Halloween town gather around the gate all worried.

"He's all alone up there

Locked away inside" The werewolf sang and went away

"Never says a word" A mother zombie sang as she walked with her son.

"Hope he hasn't died" The Kid monster sang.

"Something's up with Jaune

Something's up with Jaune"

Penny looked around the gate to the tower where you could see Jaune pacing about his room. His mind was full with Christmas as he, unknowingly, continue to song to get his mind flowing and come with a solution.

"Christmas time is buzzing in my skull

Will it let me be? I cannot tell"

He walked over to his desk which had a house of cards made from large Christmas cards. He picked up two more chard and added them as he sang,

"There are so many things I cannot grasp"

"When I think I've got it, and then at last"

"Through my bony fingers it does slip"

The house of cards then collapse and a very annoyed Jaune swiped them away as he sang,

"Like a snowflake in a fiery grip"

He rolled away from his desk and looked around the room as he sang the next verse.

"Something's here I'm not quite getting

Though I try, I keep forgetting"

"Like a memory long since past

"Here in an instant, gone in a flash

What does it mean?

What does it mean?"

On another desk were three jar filled with some liquid that held a yo-yo a fire engine and a gingerbread man.

"In these little bric-a-brac

A secret's waiting to be cracked"

"These dolls and toys confuse me so

Confound it all, I love it though"

He pushed the jar with the gingerbread man closer to the other before moving to the front of the desk.

"Simple objects, nothing more

But something's hidden through a door

Though I do not have the key

He picked on a doll and held it closer to his face. He looked annoyed as not knowing the answer he wanted began to shake the doll as he went on,

"Something's there I cannot see

What does it mean?

What does it mean?

What does it mean?"

"Hmm..."

Jaune toss the doll over his shoulder which landed in Zwei's bed, who woke up and stared at the doll. He looked to his master who was flipping through a book.

"I've read these Christmas books so many times

I know the stories and I know the rhymes"

He close the book and placed on the pile before climbing down the ladder attach to his long book case. When he got to the bottom he sat there spread out as he sang,

"I know the Christmas carols all by heart

My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart"

"As often as I've read them, something's wrong

So hard to put my bony finger on"

Zwei tried to cheer up his master by bringing his a picture in a frame. It was a drawn picture of Jaune holding a pumpkin his face wearing a scary smile, posing with one foot on a pumpkin. Behind him was a close up full moon with spiral hill in the back ground. Jaune took the picture looking at it as he sang,

"Or perhaps it's really not as deep

As I've been led to think"

"Am I trying much too hard?"

Then the picture began to change before his eyes. He imaged that he was wearing Santa's outfit, beard and all holding a present, a large happy smile on his face. Then it hit Jaune as the picture changed back.

"Of course! I've been too close to see

The answer's right in front of me "

"Right in front of me"

Jaune climbed up the ladder before sliding over as he sang.

"It's simple really, very clear

Like music drifting in the air "

"Invisible, but everywhere

Just because I cannot see it

Doesn't mean I can't believe it"

He got down and grabbed the tree in his room. And started to twirl with it around the room.

"You know, I think this Christmas thing

It's not as tricky as it seems"

Jaune then grabbed the string of lights at the bottom of the tree and pulled. The tree spun around fast losing the lights and bulbs flying off. They hit the floor breaking and scaring Zwei.

"And why should they have all the fun?

It should belong to anyone"

Jaune gathers up the light in one hand before sliding on the floor to his electric chair.

"Not anyone, in fact, but me "

"Why, I could make a Christmas tree

And there's no reason I can find

I couldn't handle Christmas time"

Jaune swung the string of lights around the chair wrapping them around it all the way to the dome top. As he sang the last verse he threw the switch causing the light to light up before overloading and breaking and sparking. All with a scary smile of his face.

"I bet I could improve it too"

"And that's exactly what I'll do"

"Hee, hee, hee!" Jaune cackled.

He went to the window and threw it open before he called out,

Eureka! I've got it

He looked down at the gathering crowd at his front gate and cried to them, "This year Christmas will be...ours!"

He screamed this last part and the crowd, minus Penny all cheered and screamed.

Everyone in Halloween town was now lining up to go into the town hall where Jaune was to give each of them a special job to help make Christmas. "Patient everyone!" cried out the Mayor over his megaphone. "Jaune has a special job for each of you."

Penny was waiting in line behind the band thinking tapping her chin with her left hand. Then the Mayor cried out "Doctor Merlot!" This cause Penny to turn and looked back as she heard Doctor Merlot wheeling over. "Your Christmas assignment is ready."

Doctor Merlot wheel by the spot where Penny was, but she hid behind a well of water with an empty cage over it. He sneered while he looked around as he knew Penny was nearby. "Doctor Merlot! To the front of the line!" cried the Mayor again causing the doctor to stop his search and move to the town hall.

Inside the vampires were looking at baby doll that was crying, "Maaa!" cheerfully.

The vampires were confused, "What kind of noise is that for a baby to make?" The one that held the doll asked Jaune.

"Perhaps it can be improved," suggested Jaune.

"No problem," the vampires said.

"I knew it!" Jaune cried as they left and Doctor Merlot rolled up the ramp to Jaune. Jaune turned to him "Doctor thank you for coming." He said before he turned and looked through his pile of different Christmas things and pulled out a book. "We need some of these," Jaune then open the book to a page where Santa and his reindeer were silhouette against the night sky. Jaune was pointing at the reindeer.

The doctor let out an 'Hmmm' before he said. "Their contraction should be excitedly simple I think."

The Mayor looked down from his podium, who was covered in ink as he wrote down who got what job, "Oh how horrible our Christmas will be."

"Noooo," Jaune corrected the Mayor which caused his head to turn to his sad face, "How jolly."

"Oh," muttered the Mayor putting a hand to his cheek unknowingly leaving an inky hand print there. "How jolly our Christmas will be." He said with a lot less enthusiasm.

Then he was hit but several objects like bones and rocks. He growled out in anger and looked around at who did it. When he found them he was shocked, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Three small children then came into view with slingshots in hand. They were wearing costumes, a witch a devil and a skeleton, with masked to each of their costumes. "Jaune sent for us." Started the one in the devil costume. "Pacifically," added the witch while the skeleton finished pushing the other two aside as he scooted between them, "By name."

The devil pulled his mask "Mercury," then off the witch pulled her mask off, "Cinder," and the skeleton followed his friends "And Roman." Roman then took a lick of the orange and black lollipop in his hands.

"Jaune, Jaune," whispered the Mayor with his megaphone, which ruin the affect, "It's Boogie's boys." He was worried not only on who they worked for but how much trouble they cause.

Jaune however was not discourage, "Ahhhh," Jaune stated before he went to one knee to look at them at their level, even though he was still taller than them like that. "Halloween's finest trick or theatres. The job I have for you is top secret." He said as they gathered around. "It reacquires craft, cunning, mischief."

"Ahhh I thought you didn't like us Jaune." Cinder said pulling on Roman in a tone that could almost make Jaune believe she was blushing.

"No one is to know about it. Not a soul." Jaune said these last three words while he pointed to each one of them with each word to get his point across. "Now," Jaune started before he gathered them into a huddled and whispered to them.

That Mayor tried to listen in with his megaphone but no sound came. He shook it before he put his hand inside to see what was blocking it. He cried out as he pulled his hand put and a spider was biting his finger. He slapped the spider to his shirt, which was missing his spider tie, and hit it which became still and his tie once again.

Jaune was done whispering and back up from the huddle. "Oh and one more thing." He said as he pulled on Mercury's tail as he tried to run pass. "Leave that no account Oogie Boogie out of this!" he said in anger as he did not want that monster near this.

"Whatever you say Jaune." Roman said.

"Of course Jaune," Cinder said sweetly.

"Wouldn't dream of it Jaune." Mercury finished as all three of the laughed. What Jaune did not see was that each of them had their hands were behind his back and their fingers were crossed.

And with that they left the way all the way to the gate, which opened for them and out of Halloween town. They ran over the hill and to a crooked looking tree with a treehouse on top. The crossed the rope bridge and entered a cage tied to a pulley before they started to sing.

[Mercury, Cinder & Roman]

Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws

[Mercury]

I wanna do it

[Roman]

Let's draw straws

Roman held up three different size bones to use. Cinder then use her mask to slap him before she said

[Cinder]

Jaune said we should work together

[Roman]

Three of a kind

[Mercury]

Birds of a feather

[Cinder]

Now and forever

[Mercury, Cinder & Roman]

Wheeee

La, la, la, la, la

Cinder closed the cage was they were pulled up. They entered a dark room and when the light on top of the cage shined they saw bugs clawing around and shattered when they say them. As the trio got out the started to sing

Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight

Throw away the key and then

Turn off all the lights

Roman took a lick of his lollipop before he puts it in a small cage with the front open held up by string. He then hid in the shadows.

[Cinder]

First, we're going to set some bait

Inside a nasty trap and wait

When he comes a-sniffing we will

Snap the trap and close the gate

A bug crawled inside for the treat but as it did so Cinder came out of hiding and grabbed a hatchet and cut the string catching the bug.

[Mercury]

Wait! I've got a better plan

To catch this big red lobster man

Let's pop him in a boiling pot

And when he's done we'll butter him up

Mercury was pouring poison into a pot before he was passed the cage and he put it in. when he pulled it out the bug was not a glowing green but still alive.

[Mercury, Cinder & Roman]

Kidnap the Sandy Claws

Throw him in a box

Bury him for ninety years

Then see if he talks

Cinder then grabbed the cage and stood before a hole that led to a vent that was shaped like a monster's face. Roman and Mercury were bowing before it as Cinder threw it in.

[Cinder]

Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man

[Mercury & Cinder]

Can take the whole thing over then

He'll be so pleased, I do declare

[Mercury, Cinder & Roman]

That he will cook him rare

Wheeee!

The cage went down a large pipe and down below the house. It entered a dark room and the cage landed on a table. A large shadow gave a dark laugh as he went closer. As his shadow appeared on the table the bug was scared before it was sucked out of the cage with so much force the metal ripped.

Mercury carried Roman onto a catapult as he sang,

[Mercury]

I say that we take a cannon

Aim it at his door and then

Knock three times and when he answers

Sandy Claws will be no more

He then pulled the level to get the catapult tense before he launched Roman. He crash right through a door that lead into another room.

[Cinder]

You're so stupid, think now

If we blow him up into smithereens

We may lose some pieces

[Mercury & Cinder]

And the Jaune will beat us black and green

Roman came through the now open down with a cauldron on his head. He fell over upside down with the cauldron in the floor.

[Mercury, Cinder & Roman]

Kidnap the Sandy Claws

Tie him in a bag

Throw him in the ocean

Then see if he is sad

Mercury and Cinder pulled Roman free by grabbing his arms and pulling. Then they carried him upside down to a bathtub and threw him into the water.

[Mercury & Cinder]

Because Mr. Oogie Boogie id the meanest guy around

If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town

The vent that led to Oogie Boogie made a sound and the ripped up cage flew out of it. The pair then jumped into the bathtub. However the water was gone as Roman drained it and they hit the bottom.

[Roman]

He'll be so pleased by our success

Roman turned a knob and the tub reared up like a horse and started to walk.

[Mercury]

That he'll reward us too, I bet

[Mercury & Roman]

Perhaps he'll make his special brew

[Mercury, Cinder, & Roman]

Of snake and spider stew

Ummm!

The tub took them into a room with all kind of weapon and dangerous things.

We're his little henchmen

And we take our job with pride

We do our best to please him

And stay on his good side

Cinder open a curtain and grabbed a bunch of weapons and carried them to the tub.

[Cinder]

I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb

Roman was now being dragged by his ankle which was trapped in a ball and chain. Mercury was pulling the ball end.

[Roman]

I'm not the dumb one

[Mercury]

You're no fun

[Cinder]

Shut up!

[Mercury

Make me

Cinder came over with a box which made Mercury drop the ball so he could have a closer look.

[Cinder]

I've got something, listen now

This one is real good, you'll see

We'll send a present to his door

Upon there'll be a note to read

Now, in the box we'll wait and hide

Until his curiosity

[Mercury, Cinder & Roman]

Entices him to look inside

And then we'll have him

One, two, three

Roman tried to look inside but Cinder pulled the box back. Then she showed the box and opened it. Three pair of small red eyes appeared before they jumped out and landed on Roman's head. He did not seem too worry at that three black scary scorpions were now on his head.

Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick

Lock him for ninety years, see what makes him tick

The trio started to gather all kind of things they think they needed including a box with a skull and crossbones one it, a bear trap and a large black sack with different orange Halloween symbols. They threw everything into the tub; Roman threw the ball still chain to him and sent him flying into the tub. The tub moved again and went out a draw bridge and walked outside. The tub climbed down the tree house as the trio put their masked on.

Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits

Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks

Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see

Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key

The trio rode the tub into the woods laughing all the way.

Back in his lair Oogie Boogie was plotting, "Sandy Claws eh?" the tossed a pair of dice. After they rolled to stop a pair of tiny snakes slithered in and out of the holes in the dice.


	4. 4

While all of this was happening Jaune was giving more jobs to the people of Halloween Town. He was now working with the town band. "It goes something like this..." Started Jaune as he held up a jingle bell belt before he tap them with his finger and rang the first line to 'Jingle Bells'. "How about it? Think you can manage?"

"A one and a two and a three and a," muttered the head in the bass.

The band repeated the line, abet it sounded strange and maybe a little off key. The Mayor was happy as he cried "Next!"

Jaune laughed as he placed the belt of bells around the tallest member of the band. "Fantastic! Now why don't you practice and we will be in great shape."

Jaune smiled seeing how everything was coming together. He heard that song and many others as Harry but now he got them together for the town band for everyone to hear and enjoy. He then turned to the next person in line and smile at seeing Penny. "Ah Penny, I need your help more than anyone's"

"Yes you do Jaune," Penny started as Jaune went through the chest to find what he needed Penny to do, "I had the most terrible vision."

"That's splendid." Jaune replied.

"No, it was about your Christmas. There was smoke and fire and," Penny went on but Jaune laughed. "That's not my Christmas. My Christmas is filled with laughter and joy and..." Jaune pulled a picture frame out of the chest before he showed her "This!"

It was the picture of him in his suit and tie holding a pumpkin before he flipped a drawing of something over it. "My Sandy Claws outfit. I want you to make it."

It was a picture of Jaune wearing the red suit and holding a present, just like what Jaune had imagine a whiles back. Penny tried again, "Jaune listen to me, it is going to be a disaster."

Jaune misunderstood what she meant, "How can it be? Just follow the pattern." He pointed to the picture, "This part is red, and the trim is white."

"But it's a mistake."

"Now don't be modest." Jaune said still not getting she wasn't talking about her making the suit. "Who else is clever enough to make my Sandy Claws outfit?" He gave her the picture and helped her off the stage, "I have complete confidence in you."

"But it seems wrong to me, very wrong." Penny says softly as she walks off while Jaune went on to the next person, the zombie.

"This device is called (click click) a nutcracker." Jaune said to the zombie as he opens the closed the mouth for him to see.

Then the door open and the trio came in calling, "Jaune! Jaune! We caught him! He caught him!" they pointed to the bag in the walking bathtub which moved and showed something or someone was inside.

"Perfect!" cried Jaune as he gave the nutcracker to the zombie and went over to them. "Open it up quickly."

Roman opens the bag and out hopped...a rabbit.

The rabbit was as big as a man and bright pink. He held a basket in his one paw filled with straw and many bright coloured eggs. He wore a yellow sash across his shoulder and chest that said, 'Happy Easter.' He hopped around sniffing.

Jaune was surprise before he said, "That's not Sandy Claws," with laughter in his tone.

"It isn't?" Cinder asked.

"Who is he?" Asked Mercury.

The bunny hopped over to the stage and sniff the zombie wondering what it was. The zombie then point and cried, "Bunny" and scare the bunny. The hopped right back over to the tub and into the bag where is shivered clearly frighten.

"Not Sandy Claws." Repeated Jaune in a much sterner tone. "Take him back."

"But we followed your instructions." Mercury said.

"We went through the door," Added Roman.

"Which door?" Jaune asked as he bent lower to them, "There's more than one. Sandy Claws is shaped through the door shaped like this." He reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a cookie shaped his a Christmas tree.

"I told you," Cried Cinder as she went and started to strangle Mercury knocking his mask off. Roman then hit Cinder and her mask was off. They started to fight and wrestle and Jaune was now annoyed. He shook he head before he hooked two fingers into his mouth and stretched it down, showing all his teeth before giving a roar.

The trio gasped in fear.

Jaune turned to the bag where the Easter Bunny was hiding, "I am very sorry for the inconvenience, sir." He looked at the trio as the tub followed them out of city hall, "Take him home first. And apologize again! Be careful with Sandy Claws when you fetch him. Treat him nicely."

"We got it!" they shouted back, "We'll get it right...next time." And with that they slammed the door behind them.

Back in Doctor Merlot's lab the mad doctor was testing the look of different size heads for a new project. All different shapes and sizes. One with a skinny jaw and chin, one with beast like mouth and fangs. As he made the machine holding the skulls turn to the next one he was muttering, "You will be a decided improvement over that treacherous Penny."

Behind him someone droned out, "Master..." Doctor Merlot turned to see a hunch figure limping towards the metal table carry a large blue print. His face was twisted, one large unblinking yellow eye the other smaller with a squished nose and large lips. "...the plans."

Doctor Merlot smirked, as the blue prints unrolled themselves showing a skeleton of the reindeer he was to make. He wheeled to the table as looked the over. "Excellent, Igor." He said before he showed a box of dog treats and threw one to Igor. Who caught it in his mouth and ate it happily.

Outside the town folks were working on their jobs to make Christmas. Near the clock tower which shows not the time but the mouths and how many days till the next Halloween. A sign was raised to cover Halloween that said Xmas. They only had 35 days left to get everything done.

They were opening crates filled with supplies, some getting lights and many other things. Penny could be seen working on Jaune's Santa outfit wanting to make it perfect for him. As they work they started to sing.

GROUP

This time, this time

GHOST

Making Christmas

BAND MEMBER

Making Christmas

Some ghost were carry present that were made out of the well as they pass one of the band member push a wheel barrel full of pumpkins. The Mayor was the snowmobile like vehicle Jaune rode into town one a ram everyone was building a ramp, different town members adding pieces as he drove to the end.

MAYOR

Making Christmas, making Christmas

Is so fine

GROUP

It's ours this time

And won't the children be surprised

It's ours this time

Over at one table the kids were also helping. The corpse child was smashing a car with a hammer and the mummy had a doll in a small guillotine where he cut the head off.

CHILD CORPSE

Making Christmas

MUMMY

Making Christmas

MUMMY AND CORPSE CHILD

Making Christmas

The witches were stirring a pot of potion as they sang before the sea creature lady popped out of it and sang with them.

WITCHES

Time to give them something fun

WITCHES AND CREATURE LADY

They'll talk about for years to come

The whole group added on as the Mayor, who was standing on the ramp was push on top of his new ride as the kids were now driving it.

GROUP

Let's have a cheer from everyone

It's time to party

The vampires were finishing up their toy, a wooden duck on wheels with holes in it. They added red paint to the holes to show a 'vampire' had bitten it. The duck had sharp teeth in it bill and they painted the eyes, the duck moved it head so they can get the other eye, as they sang with the duck and wrapped it in a present.

VAMPIRES

Making Christmas

DUCK TOY

Making Christmas,

VAMPIRES

Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice

With spider legs and pretty bows

The duck now had a coffin like box over it with black ribbon around it complete with black bow.

VAMPIRES AND WINGED DEMON

It's ours this time

The next group was working on another present. The Wolf man and the devil were using a large saw and cutting their present while the corpse father was smacking a chain to the saw.

CORPSE FATHER

All together, that and this

CORPSE FATHER, WOLF MAN

With all our tricks we're

CORPSE FATHER, WOLF MAN, DEVIL

Making Christmastime

They continued this until they lifted the present. It was a large cat doll with a large flowing tail a large head with glassy eyes and a large grin with sharp teeth. The wolf man then notice someone coming.

WOLF MAN

Here comes Jaune

Harry could not keep the grin off his face as he looked down as the town worked. All his dreams were coming and he would have his feeling inside filled. He headed down the stairs to go and help out. He wasn't going to let them have all the fun and he was going to help out when he needed to. Beside he had a few idea for presents of his own he needed to make. He transformed into Jaune as he left the house when he heard the Wolf man call out to him. He walked through the open gate and looked around.

Jaune

I don't believe what's happening to me

My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies

Hee, hee, hee, hee

He let out an eerie laugh that sent chills down everyone spine. He noticed something to the side and he went over to see what was going on. One of the band members was being locked in a stockade by Harlequin.

HARLEQUIN

Won't they be impressed, I am a genius

See how I transformed this old rat

Into a most delightful hat

Indeed Harlequin used a hammer to form the hat before he placed it on the band members head and finished it off with one of the quills on his arm. Jaune then walked over and incepted the work.

Jaune

Hmm, my compliments from me to you

On this you're most intriguing hat

Consider though this substitute

A bat in place of this old rat

Jaune grabbed a bat and with a flick of his wrist and some of his magic it became a hat with it wings sticking out to the sides. He then moved over to the Slime man who was shifting through presents. He held up a turtle that was road kill from the large tire mark on the shell. Jaune stopped him and grabbing the turtle, whose head fell off.

Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong

This thing will never make a present

It's been dead now for much too long

Try something fresher, something pleasant

Try again, don't give up

Jaune had placed his hand on the Slime man's head but got stuck before he had to pull it off.

Over at one table the smallest Hyde smacked a scorpion with a mallet, stunning it, before he placed it in a wooden nesting doll. A different Hyde place the doll in a large counterpart while the real Hyde place the doll in the biggest one. All the while they were signing their line.

THREE MR. HYDES

All together, that and this

With all our tricks we're making Christmastime

As the day rolled by and both Christmas Town and Halloween Town were working on making their Christmas. In the factories of Christmas town the toys were getting checked and finishing touches were being added. One part of the factory was making gingerbread men. One elf was riding a bike with a big rolling pin under it with cookie cutters in it. He cut the cookies out of a large thing of dough on a large belt as they went into a giant over. Another elf opened a side door to and more wood to the fire inside.

In Halloween town, Doctor Merlot was finishing his experiment. On his signal Igor threw the lever and two arcs came to live. The electricity given flew through the table and into the skeletons of the three reindeer. They shook before they started to float into the air and move.

Doctor Merlot laughed at the success before he lean too far and fell onto the table. He however found the perfect skull for his other project. He picked up the dirty skull and started to clean it.

In Christmas town several elves were waxing and giving the sleigh a good clean up. A little away the reindeer were put through their paces for their big one in a few days. In the factory more work was being done as an elf push the head for the Jack-in-the-boxes down so they were ready when the kids open them.

In Halloween town the Clown was placed the head for his own Jack-in-the-boxes. But these were of pumpkins and cats heads.

Little candy and treats were being poured into stockings in the factory. The corpse father was placing skulls and other presents into a large snake. Too bad his arm got caught and the snake started to eat him.

The large sack of present was being lifted before being put into the sleigh ready for Santa. Jaune himself was adding the final touches for his sleigh as a large coffin was lowered down and attached.

The whole town was finishing up. Gathering the presents and getting them to the large metal container attached to the back of the sleigh. All the while they went with their song like they have been for day to keep spirits up. They pass present down from the Wolf man to Mr. Hyde to the Harlequin to the corpse father to the monster under the stair, who was now on some stairs, to the corpse child who was at the top and he threw the present into the pile.

GROUP

This time, this time

Making Christmas, making Christmas

La, la, la

It's almost here

GROUP AND WOLF MAN

And we can't wait

GROUP AND HARLEOUIN

So ring the bells and celebrate

GROUP

'Cause when the full moon starts to climb

We'll all sing out

Jaune

It's Christmastime

Hee, hee, hee

Jaune felt overjoyed at all they have down. The skeleton reindeer floated by him jaw opened in their own skeleton grins. Everything was ready, and good thing too because the next night was Christmas Eve and the faithful sleigh ride.

While all of this was happening in Christmas Town a figure was sitting in a chair near the roaring fire going one final check of his list. He was very large with a snow white beard and wore all red with black gloves, boots and belt. "Kathleen, Bobby, Susie. Yes Susie's been nice. Nice, nice, naughty, nice, nice, nice. There are hardly any naughty children this year."

Then the doorbell rang, in the medley of jingle bells. He stopped, "Now who could that be?" Santa asked before got up for the door.

He open the door and was shocked to see three small children dress very strangely, holding a large black bag. "Trick or treat." They cried.

"Huh?" Santa asked confused, 'What's this?'

But before he could ask his thoughts the children jumped up and all Santa saw was the inside of the black bag.

In Halloween town, Penny had finished Jaune's costume and was now adding the finishing touches as he tried it on. She was adding a white trim to one sleeve as Jaune looked himself over in the mirror. "You do not look like yourself Jaune, Not at all." Penny said.

Jaune grinned and moved a little as he was excited "Isn't that wonderful?" he asked. "It couldn't be more wonderful."

"But you're the Pumpkin King," Penny exclaimed as she took the picture of Jaune wearing Santa's suit and flipped it over to show the true picture.

"Not anymore," Jaune replied cheerfully as he took the picture and snapped it over his knee. "I feel so much better now." He added as he tossed the pieces aside and held his arm out for Penny to finish.

Penny sighed, "Jaune I know you think something is missing but..." She never got to finish as she accidentally poke his finger with her sewing needle and Jaune jerk his hand back and placed his finger tip into his mouth. "Sorry," she added quickly not meaning to do that.

Jaune then realize something, "You're right. Something is missing," he turned back to the mirror "but what? I got the beard, the coat, the boots the-"

He stopped when someone cried his name and he notice something in the reflection of the mirror.

"Jaune! Jaune! We got him!" the trio had returned and held a big bag inside the walking bathtub. Everyone started to gather around before Jaune pushed his way forward. "This time we really bagged him!" Mercury said.

Roman, who was sitting on top of the bag, said as he reach for the rope, "He sure is big Jaune."

"And heavy," Cinder added before they finally open the bag.

"Let me out!" Santa cried as he top half of his body stuck out of the bag. He had several candy corns and a lollie-pop sticking to his beard and his hat feel over his eyes. The citizens of Halloween town gasped at Santa's sudden appearance.

Jaune bent down so he was more Santa's level, "Sandy Claws, in person." Jaune said excited. "What a pleasure to meet you." Jaune took one of Santa's hands and shook it briefly. It was then did Jaune notice as he look at the smaller hand in his own. "Why, you have hands. You don't have claws at all."

Santa pulled his hand back and finally fixed his hat and could finally see. His vision, which danced a little cleared into a strange and monstrous place. The crowd murmured as Santa looked around notice some of the people here held Christmas light, although orange, and different present and gifts. "Where am I?" he asked aloud.

He focuses on Jaune who waved his hands to everyone, "Surprise aren't you? I knew you would be. You don't need to have another worry about Christmas this year."

'What?' Santa thought. 'What did he mean by that?'

Before Santa could ask Jaune bent down and patted the large man's back, "Consider this a vacation Sandy, a reward. It's your turn to take it easy." Jaune picked a candy corn and flicked it away happy with how things were coming together.

"But, but there must be some mistake!" Santa exclaimed.

"See that he's comfortable," Jaune said to Mercury, Cinder and Roman as they prepared to lose the bag around Santa again. But Jaune stopped them, "Just a second fellas." Jaune looked at Santa thinking before he smiled. "Of course! That's what I'm missing." And then Jaune took Santa's hat off his head and onto his own.

"But-but" Santa stammer still in disbelief, not hearing Jaune thanking him for his hat. "You can't just-" the rest of his protest stopped short as he was pulled into the bag and the trio tied it shut. As they started to leave Santa cried through the bag "Hold on! Where are we going now?"

Jaune watched them leave practicing his Sandy Claws laugh now he was in full costume. "Ho Ho Ho! No." but he just could not get it right to him.

In the back Penny watched on, "This is worse than I thought, much worst." she said softly to herself as she places her face in her hands. Then she got an idea to stop this madness. "I know..." and with that she was off.

Santa was still recovering from his shock as the group exit through the gate to Halloween town, "Me, on vacation? On Christmas eve?"

The group stopped and planed what to do next. "Where are we taking him?" Roman asked.

"Where?" Cinder asked as well.

"To Oogie Boogie of course." Mercury explained as if it was the obsess choice. "There isn't anywhere in the whole world more comfortable than that. And Jaune said to make him comfortable. Didn't he?"

"Yes he did," Roman and Cinder agreed.

"Haven't you heard of peace on earth?" Santa exclaim through the bag. "And goodwill towards men?"

"NO!" all three shouted before the cackled loudly as they marched toward Oogie Boogie.

Meanwhile Penny was in her room back at what was once her home. She lifted a tile

On the floor and pulled a jug out of it. It read the label saying that it was fog juice. "This'll stop Jaune."

Penny then heard a saw buzzing and replaced the tile so she could leave without the Doctor Merlot knowing. She tiptoed pass the lab but not before she took a peek at what Doctor Merlot was doing. V was cutting into the skull of a figure wrapped fully in bandages. Once he was finished he open the skull not unlike his own head.

"What a joy to think all we'll have in common." Doctor Merlot said before he open his own skull. The then reach out and pulled half of his brain out and placed in into the empty skull. "We'll have conversion worth having."

Penny left just as Doctor Merlot finished and he kissed the brain. Unfortunately the cap closed right onto the doctor's lips.

At Oogie Boogie's house the trio was trying to push Santa down the pipe they send bugs down to their boss. They laughed as Santa said, "Don't do this. Naughty children never get any presents." His front of push into the tube and was stuck.

Mercury Cinder and Roman tried pushing Santa's bottom half in with a broom, a plunger and a devil pick fork. "He's too big." Cinder exclaim as they push much to Santa's discomfort.

"No he's not," Mercury said before he explained, "if he can go down a chimney, he can fit down here."

The trio pushed once, twice and again once more from Santa gave way and fell through the tube. Even from outside you could see the huge bulge in the tube as the bolt connecting the piece popped out and barely stayed on.

Santa finally fell through the exit and landed on a table. He looked around as the room got darker. Luminescent paint and black lights then glowed giving details of different parts of the room. Making skeletons out of metal statues. The bats showed their skeletons and details of an evil runlet wheel where Santa's table was in the centre of.

He heard the sound of dice rattled and through a door, which glowed showing dark looked dice deigns for edges and flame like doors, open up and a pair of dice flew out. It hit his chest and set on the table. Then a figure appeared over Santa.

He was big and bulky but his skin look like rough bags sown together. His limbs were simple lumpy point and even the top of his head was a crumpled point falling back. The only features notable were his eye and open mouth. His body looked an eerie green in his light and his eyes were blank holes

Before music started and he began,

OOGIE BOOGIE

Well, well, well, what have we here?

Sandy Claws, huh?

Oh, I'm really scared

So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, Aha, ha, ha, ha

As Oogie Boogie opened his mouth in a dramatic fashion several bugs and worms were seen in the light. Santa stared bewildered before he turned away as several bug fell onto him, some crawled into his beard.

Oogie Boogie moved around Santa and he went on,

You're jokin', you're jokin'

I can't believe my eyes

You're jokin' me, you gotta be

This can't be the right guy

He lifted Santa by his beard to get a better look before he dropped the man down again.

He's ancient, he's ugly

I don't know which is worse

I might just split a seam now

If I don't die laughing first

As he laughed the top crumple 'point' moved forward and spilt open. A spider on silk string dropped down and wiggled around before it went back into the body. Oogie Boogie then spun the table Santa was on.

When Mr. Oogie Boogie says

There's trouble close at hand

You'd better pay attention now

Oogie Boogie stopped the table and pulled Santa up again poking his chest.

'Cause I'm the Boogie Man

And if you aren't shakin'

Then there's something very wrong

'Cause this may be the last time now

That you hear the boogie song, ohhh

Oogie Boogie moved over to two skeletons in chains knocking them and causing them to copy Oogie Boogie

THREE SKELETONS

Ohhh

OOGIE BOOGIE

Ohhh

He turned a wheel and a giant clamp came down onto two other skeletons.

TWO SKELETONS

Ohhh

OOGIE BOOGIE

Ohhh

Oogie Boogie shook some chains causing the bats to fly around.

THREE BATS

Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie Man

OOGIE BOOGIE

Well if I'm feelin' antsy

And there's nothin' much to do

I might just cook a special batch

Of snake and spider stew

And don't ya know the one thing

That would make it work so nice?

A roly-poly Sandy Claws to add a little spice

Oogie Boogie laughed at the look on Santa's face before more of the skeletons and bats around him cried out

THREE SKELETONS

Ohhh

OOGIE BOOGIE

Oh, yeah

THREE BATS

Ohhh

OOGIE BOOGIE

Ohhh

OOGIE BOOGIE AND THREE SKELETONS

Oh, yeah, I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man

SANTA

Release me now

Or you must face the dire consequences

The children are expecting me

So please, come to your senses

Santa did not see that off to the side three cowboy shaped slot machines, complete with hat and guns, were sliding towards him, their chest dials spinning. When Santa finished the dials stopped on triple spades and the arms point towards Santa and fired their guns.

It was only when Oogie Boogie pulled Santa away to taunt him more did the shots miss.

OOGIE BOOGIE

You're jokin', you're jokin'

I can't believe my ears

Would someone shut this fella up

I'm drownin' in my tears

It's funny, I'm laughing

You really are too much

And now, with your permission

I'm going to do my stuff

Santa was dropped on the ground during this verse and Oogie Boogie roamed over his, a snake peeking out hissing at him like a tongue every often.

SANTA

What are you going to do?

OOGIE BOOGIE

I'm gonna do the best I can

The room flashed with more lights as Oogie Boogie stepped back tossing a pair of dice in his hand.

Oh, the sound of rollin' dice

To me is music in the air

'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man

Although I don't play fair

He tossed the dice which bounced off of a skeleton's head. Oogie Boogie then bounced them off his large bottom which hit Santa's face and landed on the floor.

It's much more fun, I must confess

When lives are on the line

Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy

Now that'd be just fine

Oogie Boogie pulled a cord with a hook and attached it to Santa's binds.

SANTA

Release me fast or you will have to

Answer for this heinous act

Oogie Boogie moved and turned a wheel, which was attached to a large saw like gear with another skeleton bound to it, and Santa was lifted up into the air and around the room.

OOGIE BOOGIE

Oh, brother, you're something

You put me in a spin

You aren't comprehending

The position that you're in

Santa was being lowered with a spot light under him before Oogie Boogie stepped closer to him.

It's hopeless, you're finished

You haven't got a prayer

'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie

And you ain't going nowhere

In the light Oogie Boogie's once green body was now a dole and dark gray. The lights then returned to normal as Oogie Boogie laughed holding Santa by his binds.

Up above in their room Mercury Cinder and Roman heard their master's sing through the tube and they cackled loudly and out of control.


	5. 5

All of Halloween town was in the square ready for Jaune's night ride. The band was playing 'Here Come Santa Claus' as the Mayor conducted them. Everyone was waiting and excited. Because of this no one noticed Penny sneak her way next to the main fountain where Jaune appeared out of during their Halloween event. She uncorks the bottle and dumps the fog juice into the fountain.

The effect started at once as fog started to roll out of the fountain. Knowing it would take a while for the juice to work its way through all the water and wells in the area she joined the crowd as if she did nothing wrong.

Then the coffin base sleigh open up and Jaune propped up like a board to the cheer of the crowd. They called out and applauded as the Mayor walked up to the step for a stage and pulled his speech out, which was close to two and a half feet long. He started "Think of us as you soar triumphantly through the sky, outshining every star, your silhouette a dark blot on the moon. You who are our pride, you who are our glory, you who have frighten billions to an early grave..."

As he continued the fog started to roll out of the wells and the fountain's monster mouth and blanket the area. It got thicker and thicker till it was hard to see even in front of their faces. The crowd started to get alarmed at the sudden fog and the Mayor had trouble reading his speech. "You who have, eh...devastated the souls of the living..."

Jaune looked around shocked and worried, "Oh no! We can't take off in this. The reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses."

Penny sighed in relief seeing as her plan worked, "Whew,"

"This fog's as thick as-as..." one vampire started before the Cyclops finished for him, "Jellied Brains."

"Thicker!" the other vampire cried.

Jaune sat down in his sleigh disappointed at all of this, "There go all of my hopes, my precious plans, my glorious dreams."

"There goes Christmas," one of the children said as he started to cry.

The crowd was disappointed as well hating to see all their efforts go to waste. A light glowed as Zwei made his way through the crowd to cheer his master up. He barked at Jaune his nose shining brightly in the fog. "No Zwei, down boy." Jaune said as he was not in the mood to play with his friend. He then noticed the light shinnying in his face, coming from his best friend. "My! What a brilliant nose you have. The better to light my way!" Jaune cried seeing that Zwei could save the day for him. "To the head of the team, Zwei!"

The crowd cheered as Zwei flew to the front and fronted there. The crowd cheered seeing as Christmas as back on. Jaune smiled glad that Zwei was coming along as he hated to leave his friend out of the fun. "We're off!" Jaune shouted as he cracked his whip and the reindeer started off with Zwei lighting the front.

The crowd cheered as the sleigh started moving and they started to take off. Penny was shocked her plan had failed and tried to call for Jaune, "Wait Jaune! No!" but he could not hear her over the crowds' cheers.

The flew off the sloped ramp and into the air and they flew off into the sky and they could see his sleigh's silhouette on the moon. Jaune then cried out, "Ho! Ho! Ho! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Then they were out of sight. The crowd broke apart to wait until the fog was cleared and they would be able to watch Jaune in action. Penny stood there sadly, "Good-bye Jaune...my dearest Jaune." She started to walk off, "Oh, how I hope my premonition is wrong."

The band were playing one of their songs as Penny walked by before she spoke her feeling as sang into the night.

I sense there's something in the wind

That seems like tragedy's at hand

And though I'd like to stand by him

Can't shake this feeling that I have

She did a twirl as the band played before she stopped by an iron gate.

The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?

And will he see how much he means to me?

I think it's not to be

Penny looked up at the top of the gate seeing a bat cat sitting there watching her.

What will become of my dear friend?

Where will his actions lead us then?

Although I'd like to join the crowd

In their enthusiastic cloud

Try as I may, it doesn't last

Penny went through the gate as the cat climbed down and walked around the doll's legs as Penny slowly twirled again.

And will we ever end up together?

no, I think not, it's never to become

For I am not the one

Penny sat down as the cat jumped into her lap as she finished her song. She looked sadly in the fog as she looked up hoping Jaune was fine and fearing that would be the last time she would see him.

Jaune laughed as he flew through the way. Occasionally cracking his whip to his reindeer. He then looked down and spotted his first town. He commanded his deer towards one house and they began their descent to land on the roof. However there were several decorated angles on the roof with some lights already there and not a lot of room. There was a loud crash and inside his room a young boy woke up with a start.

He did not see that outside his window was one of the angles, hanging with a string of lights around its neck like a noose. Meanwhile Jaune has gotten his bag and walked to the chimney. He simply jumped up and down it with ease only the bag slowing him down slightly.

The excited boy got up from his bed muttering, "Santa". He raced down the stair and peeked inside the room. Seeing Jaune there with his bag open caused the boy to gasp. He tiptoed into the room as Jaune started to fill the stocking over the fireplace. Once he was close enough the boy asked, "Santa?"

Jaune turned wondering who spoke to him before he looked down as saw the boy. He smiled and bent down to look at him, "Merry Christmas." He said in a slightly deeper voice to match more like Sandy Claws in his mind. The boy said nothing and just stared. "And what is your name?" Jaune asked tapping the younger boy's nose.

He stammer all nervous when Jaune smiled, "That's alright. I have a special present for you anyways." He then reached into the bag and pulled a box out with a green bow. "There you go Sonny."

The boy then looked from the present to Jaune who was now standing on his hands in the fireplace. He gave a "Ho! Ho! Ho! Hee! Hee Hee!" before he pushed himself up and out of sight.

The boy stared at the empty fireplace for a second before he took the ribbon and bow off and open the present. He looked inside as his parent came down, having also heard the noise. They saw their son with a present and smiled at him "And what did Santa bring you honey?" his mother asked.

He turned to them and held the shrunken head inside the box by the hair to his parents.

His parents screamed in fright and horror at the gift before them. Jaune heard the screams as he rode off and cried out, "Merry Christmas!"

At the police station the phone rang. "Hello Police," the one officer answered. The woman on the other line was hysterical as she said the problem. "Attack by Christmas toys? That's strange, that's the second toy complaint we had tonight."

In the night sky Jaune laughed as he spotted his next house. Inside the main well in the town square of Halloween town, the others watched as Jaune worked.

In one house an old lady was up by the fire knitting and rocking in a rocking chair. Jaune peeked inside before he opens the door and quickly left a wreath on the inside of the door before he left. The wreath growled as its eyes open before they went narrow and glowed seeing the old woman.

In one home by a fake tree with a mini spot light flashing light against it Jaune open his bag and let out a large orange and black snake. It slithered around the floor by the tree and before Jaune left.

In the next house Jaune left a coffin shape present and the cat like toy on a chair next to it. As Jaune left the two small children of the house went into the room. They spotted the present and quickly went to them. The girl picked the cat up and started to hug it while the brother open the box showing the duck the vampire's made. The brother poked the duck and then both toys came alive, scaring both children. The two children screamed as the toys flew up and started to chase them. They ran up the stairs with the toys on their heels as they ran into their parent's room calling out to them. They shut the door still screaming, waking their parents up as the toys hit the door wanting to come in.

Jaune was jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he went to the chimney and dropped a present into the house. As he jumped to the next house he heard the screams inside the houses. Around the land peoples' screams filled the night. Two children screamed as bat flew from their tree around them. The old lady from before cried out as the wreath sent vines made of its body around her and scared her while growling at her. One child screamed as he found his tree was being eaten by a snake bigger than he was. All the while one fat child was running with a Jack-in-the-box with a pumpkin head hopping after him.

People were now taking precautions. They blocked their fireplaces with sofa's and TV's. Doors and windows were locked tight and grates over fire places were closed and blocked with pokers. Some turned up the gas of their fireplaces making the flames too hot for anything to go through.

Jaune had no idea this was happening as he cried out over the rooftops, "Your welcome, one and all!" which cause light to get turned off out of fear.

At the police station phone were ringing off the hooks. "Alright where'd you spot him?" one police man asked while another was saying, "Yes we are doing everything we can." More and more the answers and calls were the same, "Yes I know a skeleton. Turn off all the light and lock all the doors."

Over the radio a news report went out, "Reports are coming in from all over the globe. That an imposter is shamelessly impersonating Santa Claus. Mocking and mangling this joyous holiday."

Even Halloween town was hearing this and cheering. Only Penny hear the newscaster say, "Police assure us that at this moment military units are mobilized to stop perpetrator of this heinous crime."

Penny gasp, "Jaune, someone has to help him." She then cried out to everyone, "Where'd they take that Sandy Claws?"

But no one could answer her as they cheered before she moved through the crowd to find Santa.

At military bases Air raids sirens roared as the men got moving. Spot light flashed to life and started to search the skies. Jaune found the light shinny near him, "Look Zwei, searchlights."

The men before started to arm their anti-air defence turrets and then fried. The rounds exploded around Jaune missing him. He cheer not really knowing what they were, "They're celebrating! They're thanking use for doing such a good job."

One round nearly hit Zwei and another nearly hit Jaune, "Whoa!" he cried out before he shouted down, "Careful down there. You almost hit us."

Zwei barked at him, while Jaune reassures him, "its okay Zwei. Head higher!"

Zwei led the way as the sleigh until they went above the clouds and out of sight.

Back in Oogie Boogie's lair the boogie man was ready to play his game with Santa. "Are you a gablin' man Sandy?" he asked wickedly as he picked up his dice. "Let's play."

But before he could do anything he heard the sound of his door opening. He looked towards it and found his door was slightly open and a leg was sticking into his lair, a female leg. Oogie Boogie grinned, "My...my...what have we here?" he asked aloud as he bumped Santa lightly with his elbow twice.

Oogie Boogie slicked the top of his head to present himself and made his way over to his door, turning his back to Santa. While this was happening two hand came out of a grate and slid down the rope that held Santa. They landed on his beard catching hi attention. One quickly covered his mouth to keep him quiet and the other pointed upward. Santa looked up and saw Penny peeking out of the great with her hands removed. "I'll get you out of here," she whispered down to him.

Oogie Boogie chuckled as he knelt by the leg and the woman he thought was behind it. "Lovely" he mutters as he took the shoe off and started to tickle the foot.

Penny was working hard and her hands were able to untie Santa's binds. With him fee Penny lowered a rope ladder she found so they can escape. All was going well until Oogie Boogie pulled the leg slightly and reviled that nothing was attached to it. "What?!" he shouted angrily. He turned and found the pair trying to escape. He got really mad then. "You trying to make a dupe out of me?!"

Santa and Penny gasped at being spotted. Oogie Boogie then gave a roar as he started to suck the air around them and towards him. The wind picked up and forced Santa back while still holding the ladder. Penny tried her hardest to hold but then she lost traction as she, the ladder and Santa got caught in the wind and towards Oogie Boogie.

In the night sky Jaune was flying while he looked over a list he had picked from 'Sandy Claws' when he saw him. "Now who's next on my list? Ah, little Harry and Jordan. Won't they be surprised?"

Jaune flew through the clouds and silhouette himself on the moon. The spot lights of a different base were back and shone upon him. The turret fired at them. One knocked the head of a skeleton reindeer causing Jaune to try and control the sleigh when another hit the container in the back. Jaune got control again and caught a doll that flew out but its hair was on fire. Then he realized something. "They're trying to hit us!" Zwei!"

Zwei turned worried for his master as he barks and whines. One turret was able to lock onto Jaune's sleigh. It fired with a loud band as the projectile flew up and hit Jaune's sleigh. The blast broke the sleigh and the reindeer apart. Burned slightly Jaune called out, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

The group fell and landed on the ground below.

In Halloween town, the crowd watched as Jaune was shoot out of the sky. They gasp before they relies what truly happen. The werewolf let out a howl that ended in a cry to morn Jaune as the other gained tears in their eyes. The Mayor started to walk away taking the wreath off of his hat, "I knew this Christmas thing was a bad idea," he moaned lightly as he got into his car, "I felt it in my gut."

He started his car and drove off as he said over the megaphone, "Terrible news folks. The worst tragedy of our times. Jaune has been blown to smithereens."

The town turned as they watched the mayor go off as he cried, "Terrible, terrible news!"

In the real world several police car were driving around to report to the citizens about the events. "Attention, attention citizens, terrible news. There's still no sigh of Santa Claus. Although the imposter has been shot down, it looks like Christmas will have to be cancelled this year."

As the car drove by people were peeking out of their homes and most of the children were hugging their parents and crying aver the sad news. In a graveyard not far from the police car the wreckage of Jaune's sleigh was scattered about. The main coffin was burnt and on fire, several toys were broken and scattered around the snowy ground. And the largest statue of an angle with open arms holding a book...laid Jaune. He looked hurt as his Sandy Claws outfit Penny worked so hard to make was ripped and burnt and Jaune was missing his lower jaw bone.

Zwei floated to his master with the jaw bone in his mouth and placed it where it should be.

Jaune reached up and fixed the bone into place. He open his eyes, slowly sat up and looked around. He took in the scene of his dream scattered all around him. Everything his friends in Halloween town and what he made were all gone, like dust in the wind. And all he could think about as he looked around was, Why? Why did this happen? All he did was try and bring everyone something great. Then why did this happen? Jaune tried to understand what went wrong when the only thing he could come up with was himself. Sadly he sang out the sadness and regret he was feeling in his heart.

What have I done?

What have I done?

How could I be so blind?

All is lost, where was I?

Spoiled all, spoiled all

Everything's gone all wrong

Jaune looked around at all the scattered and burning toys. He leaned back against the angle statue as he sang.

What have I done?

What have I done?

Find a deep cave to hide in

In a million years they'll find me

Only dust and a plaque

That reads, "Here Lies Poor Old Jaune"

As Jaune snag this last line he transformed back into Jaune as lay across the statue once again. Zwei whined looking up at his master.

Jaune then open his eyes as he let more of his emotions out.

But I never intended all this madness, never

And nobody really understood, well how could they?

Jaune sat up and sang out to the sky,

That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great!

Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?

Here Jaune moved so he sat on the front of the statue and placed his closed hand under his chin as he thought about it. As he thought about it he started to understand.

Jaune stood up on the statue as he sang,

Well, what the heck, I went and did my best

And, by God, I really tasted something swell

And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky

Here Jaune reached towards the sky before he jumped up and as he landed transformed back into Jaune

And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did

And for the first time since I don't remember when

I felt just like my old bony self again

Jaune stepped forward as he hugged himself remembering the feeling and how good it felt. How much it made him feel alive.

And I, Jaune, the Pumpkin King

Jaune transformed into Jaune once again at this line before he stopped and came to a realization. One he felt was so simple he wondered how he missed it.

That's right, I am the Pumpkin King, ha, ha, ha!

Jaune went and ripped the burnt, ripped and ruined Santa outfit to reveal his normal clothes underneath.

And I just can't wait until next Halloween

'Cause I've got some new ideas

that will really make them scream

And, by God I'm really gonna give it all my might!

Jaune was walking around the site as he called out his new vow before he remembered. He needed to make this right. And to do that he needed to find to fix this.

Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right

Sandy Claws

Zwei floated there with Santa's hat, which was still in perfect condition, before Jaune walked over and took it from the ghost dog. Jaune knew what he needed to do; find Sandy Claws. He walked over to the grave he had landed on and summoned his power before he open the grave. He opened a door straight to Halloween Town. He knew to find Sandy Claws he need to find Mercury, Cinder and Roman. He hope nothing bad had happen to Sandy as he closed the door behind with Zwei right on his tail.


	6. 6 End

Inside Oogie Boogie's lair the boogie man was preparing to finish off both Sandy Claws and Penny in style. He had them strapped to a table which would tilt when the lever next to it was pulled. Before them in the centre of the room where the pit of Snake and Spider stew simmer with a spider shape claw was stirring. As he cackled at his evil plan to drop the pair into the stew Penny was making threats. "Just wait till Jaune hears about this! By the time he's through with you you'll be lucky to be..."

But she stopped as did Oogie Boogie when they heard the Mayor calling out as he drove within range of the lair. "The King of Halloween has been blown to smithereens! Skeleton Jaune is a pile of dust!"

Penny gasped in fear hearing this. Santa paused hearing this as well. While he was upset with the Skeleton he did not wish him dead. Oogie Boogie was over joys and laughed cockily at this news. The boogie man could not help but gloat, "What's that you were saying about luck rag doll?" he shook a pair of dice in the air as he wished to gamble with their lives.

In the graveyard not far from Halloween town and Oogie Boogie's lair Jaune came out of a door in one of the large graves. "C'mon Zwei, Christmas is not over yet." The pair race pass the gate as Jaune heads off to find the trio he put in charge of Sandy Claws.

Jaune raced through the woods and over the hill till the large tree house came into view. He slid to a stop in time to avoid falling over the broken bridge where a rope lead down below the house. It was then did he hear Penny cry repeatedly, "Help! Help! Help!"

Jaune narrowed his eyes before he motion for Zwei to be quite and he slid down the rope. Dow below Oogie cried out, "Seven! Looks like it's Oogie's turn to Boogie now."

In his lair Oogie Boogie pulled the lever causing the table to tilt, "One, two, three, four," with each count he cranked the lever before he did the last three numbers fast in his glee, "Five-Six-Seven!" before he laughed at their cries.

Jaune peeked into the lair when he reached the bottom of the rope and say the view as Oogie moved around Sandy and Penny taunting them, "Ashes to ashes and dust to dust. Oh, I'm feeling weak...with Hunger!"

He held up the dice, "One more roll of the dice oughta do it." And with that he tossed the dice. They landed in the eye of a skeleton on a table before they dropped onto the table by the bottom of its rubs. Oogie looked at them and growled, "What!? Snake-eyes!" he pounded the table causing the dice to bounce and land on a new number. "Eleven!"

He laughed and turned to them and reached for the lever, "Looks like I win the Jackpot. Bye-bye, doll face...and sand man."

He waved at them before he pulled the lever three more times as the screamed. Oogie laughed but stopped. The screams stopped but there was no splash nor did they seems to fall into the stew. "What the?" he mumbled before he reached up and pulled the table down to see. When he did he was shocked to see Jaune laying down, glaring at him with one hand on his head waiting.

Oogie gasped seeing Jaune. "Hello Oogie," Jaune stated and you can tell the displeasure from the sound of his tone.

Oogie Boogie was shaking seeing Jaune and the face he looked very angry with him, "J-J-Jaune!" he stated as he stepped back with Jaune stepping down after him.

"They said you were dead. You must be...Double Dead!"

And with that Oogie Boogie stomped on a sticking out button shape like a spider. The ring they were standing in came alive. Red light came to life as the wheel suddenly move. Jaune was force to recover his balance from the jolt before he move to avoid getting cut as metal sheets shaped like card, kings to be exact, out of the outer edge of the ring and sword came out. He move to avoid more swords as Oogie Boogie laughed when he moved to safety. The spider from before rose from the stew and spun it blades outward forcing Jaune to bent down like a spider as he glared at Oogie Boogie.

"Well Come on! Bone man!" Oogie Boogie taunted him seeing Jaune trapped as the sword on the cards started to spin.

Zwei bark from his spot while Penny and Santa peeked out from their hiding spot. Jaune was able to get up between two cards but also out of reach of the spinning spider blade. Jaune timed it right before he jumped through the gap in the card's spinning blades. His body moving and shaping in slim impossible ways as he did his feet again with ease getting closer and closer to Oogie Boogie.

The Boogie man noticed this before he reached up and pulled a chain cord. The cards stopped their blades, flatten themselves and lowered back into place. Jaune walked in time with the wheel as he gained ground towards Oogie Boogie. What he did not see was the trio was shooting slot machines moving out and Jaune was in their line of sight. When they were close enough and the arms with the guns lowered Oogie Boogie commanded, "Fire!"

That was Jaune's only warning before he jumped up into the air as the guns fired. With quick timing Jaune landed with his feet on two of the guns out of the range of fire. He was force to move his feet to avoid getting hurt from the still firing guns below his feet. He moved his feet from gun to gun before he gained a rhyme going as kept his glaring eyes on Oogie Boogie. Oogie Boogie was waiting for Jaune to be finished before he noticed his trap had failed. What was worst because he was waiting the wheel was moving him closer to Jaune.

Oogie Boogie turned and started to run away from Jaune when the fast spinning wheel was getting to be too much and he was getting closer to the Pumpkin King. With great effort Oogie Boogie dove forward and his hand slammed a switch that was a skeleton's eye, setting off his latest trap. What he did not see was a tread from his bag like body was loose and caught the mouth of the skeleton.

High above them the saw blade like wheel with a skeleton captured spun rapidly before it swung down with Jaune in its path. Santa and Penny saw this before Jaune did, "Jaune, Look out!" Penny cried.

Jaune turned to see the saw blade before he jumped out of the way. The saw kept going and the arms of the slot machine were cut off. Jaune landed not far from Oogie Boogie who cried in terror at this. But Oogie Boogie had a finally ace up his sleeve when he slammed his foot on another switch and the metal board he was standing one sprang up and sent him flying. "So long Jaune!" Oogie Boogie laughed as he landed safety on the spider blade which was rising higher out of reach.

Jaune noticed that a piece of thread was attached to the spring board and lead all the way up to Oogie Boogie. He grabbed it as he cried, "How dare you threat my friends so shamefully?!" before he pulled.

Oogie Boogie noticed the arm started to come undone and split while bugs started to fall out. Oogie Boogie was sputtering in terror before Jaune pulled the thread into the spinning blades under Oogie Boogie. In an instance more thread was pulled before the rest of Oogie Boogie came apart with a mighty RIP!

Oogie Boogie was now without his bag showing his true form underneath. His body shape and form was made with countless bugs. Million and millions of bugs of all shapes, sizes colour and species. With nothing to hold them the bugs started to fall while Oogie Boogie cried out. "Now look what you've done!"

His 'mouth' even moved like before as he started to squirm and fall apart all the while Oogie Boogie cried "My bugs, My bugs, my bugs..." his form became less and less prone as more bugs fell, many into the stew he tried to kill Penny and Santa with. He kept crying while his voice became more high pitch and distorted. "My bugs, my bugs, my bugs..."

Penny watched open mouth at this while Jaune stared solemnly and even Zwei came forward as all of Oogie Boogie was small crawling and dying bugs. One single bug was crawling away fast with the smallest high pitch voice cried out, "My bugs, my bugs...my" before he was squished underneath Santa's boot.

As he grinded the bug Jaune came forward to Santa, "Forgive me Mr. Claws." He said as he pull out Santa's hat from his coat. "I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday."

"Bumpy sleigh ride Jaune?" Santa asked as he took his hat back.

"The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to her!" he pointed to Penny who was half hiding around a pillar. "She's the only one who makes any sense around this insane asylum."

Santa dusted off his hat and places it on his head as he mumbled to himself. Jaune then said as Santa made to leave, "I hope there's still time..."

"To fix Christmas?" Santa finished. "Of course there is! I'm Santa Claus!"

And with that Santa touch the side of his nose and with his magic flew up the same vent he came down in but this time with ease. Jaune stood there staring at Santa, wondering how he did that.

Penny came out and walked over to Jaune. "He'll fix things Jaune. He knows what to do."

Jaune turned to her, "How did you get down here Penny?"

Penny was embarrassed, "Oh-I was trying to...Well I wanted to-to..."

"To help me?" Jaune finished stunned and slightly touched.

"I couldn't just let you just," she started turning away slightly.

Jaune placed a hand on hers. "Penny, I can't believe I never realized that you..."

He was stopped when a light broke through the darkness and the Mayor cried out, "Jaune! Jaune!"

The pair turned, shielding their eyes to see the Mayor with Mercury, Cinder and Roman peeking out of a door high up while Cinder shined a light on the pair. "There he is!" Mercury tried.

"Alive!" Roman added while Cinder finished, "Just like we said."

"Grab ahold my boy!" the Mayor cried as a rope was thrown down.

Jaune took the rope in one hand and Penny's in another before the pair was pulled up.

Over the radio air the reporter was finally speaking some good news to the people up this night. "Good news folks. Santa Claus, the one and only, has finally been spotted. Old Saint Nick appears to be traveling at supersonic speed. He's setting things right, bring joy and cheer wherever he goes. Yes folks, Kris Kringle has pulled it out of the bag and delivered Christmas to excited children all over the world!"

Indeed Santa was moving at speeds he never moved before. He appeared in homes that Jaune had visited and grabbed the toys and presents the skeleton left behind and left the real ones instead. He took one jumping possessed Jack-in-a-box with a pumpkin head and handed a large candy cane with a ribbon to the frightened boy.

He took the flying cat doll and the wooden vampire duck that was pounding on the door to get inside and left a toy sailboat and teddy bear in their place on the floor before he left. The kids heard the sound of the toys stop and they peeked out and gasped in joy seeing their real presents.

Colin looked at the head he gotten frowning sadly while his parents were still out cold. He gasped when a gloved hand took the head from him. He turned to see Santa, the real one he decided, and he held him a puppy which was panting happily with its tongue out and tail wagging all with a bow around its middle. Colin cried out in joy before he hugged his new puppy.

Santa even manage to bring a present to the reporter by setting a fruit cake next to her as she finished her report. In Halloween town the townsfolk were sleeping after the terrible night and news of Christmas failing. They all were too tired and slept wondering what will they do now.

Then the two witches work with a start as they heard a loud toy horn. More folks woke up as the gate open and Jaune rode into town in Mayor's car with Zwei, Mercury, Cinder and Roman and last but not least Penny. As they say him the townsfolk all cried out. People open their windows and stared out seeing Jaune. "Jaune!" "Jaune's back!"

"Jaune?" the creature from the black lagoon asked as she peeked out from the fountain.

"He's ok!"

"He's alright!"

"Jaune!"

As he rode pass them Jaune waved at them as they started to sing.

Jaune's OK, and he's back, OK

As Jaune got out of the car and walked up the steps to the town hall one child hugged his legs as Jaune kept walking.

[CORPSE KID & CHORUS]

He's alright

[MAYOR & CHORUS]

Let's shout, make a fuss Scream it out, wheee

[CHORUS]

Jaune is back now, everyone sing In our town of Halloween

Jaune smiled as he picked the child off his leg and toss him lightly before he place him on top of the Mayor's hat.

Jaune smiled at them all, "It's great to be home."

They all paused when they heard the sound of jingling bells and the sound of a laugh. "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

They looked up as Santa flew overhead, nearly finish with his ride. He now had one last present to give, a peace offering so to speak. As he flew overhead he cried out, "Happy Halloween!"

Jaune smiled as he wave back to Santa, "Merry Christmas!"

The townsfolk all looked around as snow began to fall as Santa flew away. They all looked at it strangely as it gathered around fast due to the magic. Then the child on the mayor asked first.

[CORPSE KID]

What's this?

[CYCLOPS]

What's this?

[HARLEQUIN DEMON]

I haven't got a clue

[MR. HYDE]

What's this?

[CLOWN]

What it's completely new

What's this?

[WEREWOLF]

Must be a Christmas thing

The werewolf looked as he started to become covered in snow and he shook his body to get rid of it.

What's this?

[MAYOR]

It's really very strange

The Mayor stuck out his long tongue and caught a snowflake. His face turned to his happy side as he found it delightful.

Soon the townsfolk were now starting to enjoy the snow. The vampires were skating on ice as they plays a game of hockey with a pumpkin. The zombie and the sea creature were making snow angels despite the weird shapes.

[CHORUS]

This is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

What's this? What's this?

[Repeat]

Jaune was enjoying the snow as he was walking around seeing everyone enjoy themselves. He was hit in the face by a snowball much to his surprise. He looked and spotted Mercury, Cinder and Roman laughing and peeking over the side of the fountain, Shock's hat still visible. Jaune watched as the children played, one getting rolled in the snow like a ball collecting more snow. Jaune laughed as he stepped over them so they would not have to stop.

Then Jaune heard the professor, "Careful my precious Jewel."

Jaune as stunned to see the Professor getting pushed by his chair through the snow wearing a coat and hat by someone new. She was tall and wore a coat as well. She looked a lot like the professor but with lipstick and clearly female.

Jaune gaped at them not knowing what to say. He turned and then noticed something. Penny was slipping through the gate and out of town. Jaune looked concern while Zwei floated next to him.

Penny walked up to Spiral Hill in the moonlight. She knelt in the snow as he plucked at the pedals off a flower she picked in town. She sat there plucking thinking when she heard a voice she knew very well.

My dearest friend

She turned and saw Jaune standing at the base of the hill.

If you don't mind I'd like to join you by your side

Where we can gaze into the stars

Jaune starting to walk to Penny, making slow even stride with his long legs up the hill towards her as she stood up. As he got closer both beings on the hill sang softly,

[Jaune & Penny]

And sit together, now and forever

For it is plain as anyone can see

We're simply meant to be

The two stood in front of the other as they finished. The pair then pulled the other one closer and the two kissed. As they kiss the two pulled each other into a hug. As Zwei watched on the two felt at peace and Jaune now knew what he was missing.


End file.
